


Run

by Biggiecheezusismyjesus



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Horror, Other, Short Story, like light to no horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggiecheezusismyjesus/pseuds/Biggiecheezusismyjesus
Summary: I decided to write a short story I hope you like it more than my friends did





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just a short story I made nothing else

Beep.Beep.Beep is heard thru the all too silent house. The wind rustles the curtains. Floor boards Creak like a symphony played on a broken piano. the stairs Screech with the pressure of tiny feet. Muffled Screams add to the nightly harmonizing. Beeps, Creaks ,Squeaks, a tune all too similar for the darkened summer nights. All to suddenly the music stops. Whispers of the screams that were once there. The Beeps start to silence. The window closed fast Crash is the only sound in the air. A toothy grin is the only thing seen from behind the dark pane. The Beeps all to faint now. The television casts a faint glow , a message “RUN” . It's all to late of a warning for no one who inhabits this house will ever see it. The only warning they had was a all to familiar toothy grin.


End file.
